drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Brent Enios
Description Origin: He do be from Illian Age: 30 Rank: M'Hael History Short and stocky, there is something decidedly martial in Brent’s physique. Somewhere between the close-cropped back hair and beard, baring his upper lip in the Illianer fashion, the corded forearms and blank face he appears to have been a soldier from the cradle. An incredibly deceptive appearance as Brent didn’t even touch a sword until he was eighteen. In fact, Brent was an oarsman on his father’s ship until then. Daved Enios was a poor sea merchant whose three-masted galley was no better than a leaky bathtub that could barely keep afloat in the calmest gales, let alone a hurricane. It was only a matter of time before the ship was battered to bits of driftwood. Daved could just barely manage to provide for his family by the time Brent was eighteen and so he enlisted in the Royal Illian Army to help his father. This being in addition to helping his father prepare the “Cornucopia” for the various trading journeys. By the time he was nineteen, Brent was the breadwinner and his wages were being drowned in his father’s failing merchant business. Father and son had many an argument over whether or not just to bail on the business. It was about this same time that odd things began happening on the Cornucopia. She was at port and Brent was particularly furious while he repaired the damaged mainsail at the stern. All of a sudden, the foremast cracked and came crashing down, sending the mainmast crashing down with it. One massive pole landed to his right, the other to his left. The crew, who had all been on either the dock or the bow, came rushing back to see what happened and stared at Brent, muttering. That day half of the crew quit their jobs on the spot, whispering that the ship was haunted. As far as could be found, there was no reason the foremast should have cracked. A week later, Brent was laid up for an entire day with a major fever. Other things happened as well. Perfectly fine ropes would suddenly snap, delaying his father’s trading journeys by days, sometimes weeks. Once a hurricane even brewed up out of nowhere while Cornucopia was at port and she was so battered it took Daved a month to repair it. At first, no one connected Brent’s sicknesses to these occurrences. Eventually though, his mother grew suspicious but, being terrified of what it could mean, she tried to ignore it. Unfortunately, that led to tragedy. He was twenty-one and had just been granted his first position at the bottom of the command chain, being in command of the ten men stationed at the seaward wall of the King’s palace. This came with a considerable raise in his wages and Brent tried once again to convince his father to give up the Cornicopia, to no avail. Furious, Brent seethed as his father set out for another journey that day. Then, from a clear blue sky, a hurricane formed in minutes just as the Cornicopia was leaving the harbour. Waved battered the leaking ship and winds tore the sails and cracked the masts before the crew had time to bring down the sails. In a quarter of an hour, the Cornicopia was rotting at the bottom of the harbour. Brent couldn’t retain consciousness long enough to see a pair of black coated men seize him. By the time Brent regained consciousness, he was lying in an unfamiliar bed with a black uniform folded neatly on the chair next to his bed. Guilt from his father’s death fuelled Brent’s passion for training and in an astounding four years, Brent was an Asha’man. As baijan’m’hael, it was Brent who was in charge of the guard kept over the Aes Sedai prisoners through that began to understand and even have a grudging respect for them. A few days later, and with the aid of Asha'man Linten Dracain, Brent overthrew Dalinarius Trachenshield as M'Hael and assumed command of the Black Tower. His reign did not last long. Taint induced paranoia led him to isolate himself from most of the Asha'man, and led to a bitter hatred of Storm Leader Covai Seriba, who Brent regarded as a threat to his own power. After recieving orders from the Dragon Reborn to make a truce with the White Tower, Brent completed his slip into madness. Covai and Attack Leader Arath Faringal were forced to kill him after he attacked them in the Black Tower stables. Category:Black Tower Leadership Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies